3AM
by Hollow14
Summary: Yang Xiao Long is seen as a carefree, party girl by everyone. Always smiling and joking around with her roommates and girlfriend, everyone just assumes that she's happy. But is she really who everyone thinks she is? Does she have a side that no one knows about? A sinister personality behind that smile? Of course she does, just don't mess with her or there's no escape! Psycho!Yang.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Aye yo dawg! Okay, should I just stick to "yo?" Alright, Yo! I'm here with *mumbles* yet another RWBY story... but hear me out! This is way different from my other stories! I swear! This one has Yang as a crazy, psychotic serial killer! And she's a total beast! She does it for justice! But yeah, was listening to 3AM by Eminem, and I was like "Aye yo, what if this was Ruby's theme? Pfft. Yeah, like that hasn't been done. What about Yang...? OMG what about Yang!?" And so I was having hallucinations of Yang being this badass killer and so... here's the first chapter! :D And I hope I didn't fuck up too much! #Firsthorrorstory :D Happy readings!**

**[AYE YOOOOOOOO! Decided to change something really big in this story! Rather than it being the pairing Bumblebee, it's now going to be Freezerburn... so yeah... Weiss is going to be her girlfriend... hope ya'll still like it... I mean, I think you will, but who knows, maybe you don't like Freezerburn, maybe you do... but yeah... don't worry, I have a reason why I changed it to this pairing...] Added this on 11/01/14**

**I know, crappy as fuck pic, but c'mon you guys, my eyes hurt too much to draw at the moment! I'll fix it later...**

**I do not own RWBY OR 3AM by Eminem (in which you should listen to while reading this...)**

**Warning: Language, torture, and implications of rape mentioned (mentioned... mentioned).**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Once Upon A Time<p>

A childhood. Something special that is supposed to be cherished; remembered forever as the golden, innocent years. Making unforgettable memories with your family and friends, meeting new people, developing your character and qualities. A time where everything is carefree and calm.

Growing up with those around you, sharing your contagious smile and laughter, showing them your bright, radiant aura. It's everything why someone would want to hang onto their memories, their childhood.

But for some, a childhood is just something they want to forget, to never have gone through. They experience pain, guilt, desires that no child, let alone a human should ever experience.

And sometimes, these feelings can shape someone into something that can't really be called human. Something beyond sinister.

But who ever said this feeling was unwanted?

* * *

><p>Running through the thick forests as she punched away the grand tree branches that were in her way, a blonde teenager smiled widely with every hit thrown.<p>

"Sis! You're gonna have to catch up!" yelled the blonde.

"Yang, slow down!" shouted another girl behind.

Smiling widely, the blonde continued her destruction and running.

_'Aw man! This is fun!'_

xxx

Huffing for breathe, a girl with red like hair looked toward a busty blonde.

"Yang! I said to slow down! You know I was already tired from this morning!" pouted the redhead.

"Sorry about that Ruby," Yang chuckled. "Just got a little carried away. You know, with all that sisterly bonding and stuff," she smiled.

The redhead also grinned. "Yeah but, we were only getting rid of the grimm."

"Grimm shrim," the blonde smiled, "They were way too easy. I thought of it more like a sister bonding kind of thing. Come on, it did seem like that, didn't it?" she smirked. Ruby sighed and smiled as she nodded.

"Okay, our teamwork and communication was pretty good," the redhead said. "Come on," she smiled as she lightly tapped the blonde's arm. "Let's go back, Weiss and Blake are waiting for us."

Yang stood still and silent before grinning widely. "Alright! Let's go back before our girlfriends think we're both doing things that could be considered immoral and sinful between sisters!" she saluted. The redhead blushed.

"Yang!?" Ruby shouted. Laughing as she began to run off, Yang's thoughts were trailing off. _'Nothing wrong with being sinful though.'_

xxx

"Are we there yet…" Ruby whined.

The two sisters were still walking back to their dorms, back to Beacon Academy. The sun was beginning to set.

"Relax Rubes, we're almost there. Listen, how about we go eat somewhere before going back. I don't know about you, but I can go for a little something right now," she smiled. Ruby jumped and gleamed with excitement.

"Oh, oh! Can we go to that new bakery down the dorms! I heard they have like the biggest cookies in the city! Can we, can we, can we!" Ruby pleaded.

Waving her hand, the blonde chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, just stop with all this excitement, you're getting me exhausted now."

Ruby jumped in the air and hugged her blonde sister as they continued walking. "Oh thank you, thank you sis! You're the best!"

Yang continued smiling, but something inside her wanted it to falter. _'Best huh?'_

xxx

Making their way onto city grounds, Ruby's face brightened up after seeing their destination.

"Look Yang! There it is!" the redhead exclaimed as she began to run towards it.

"Wait, Ruby!" Yang called out. _'Dang it Rubes… you know how dangerous it is going on your own...'_

However, thinking those exact same words, Yang couldn't help but grin.

xxx

Making her way inside the bakery, Yang saw that her little sister was sitting as she swung her legs back and forth. She smiled at her sister's childish innocence.

"Yang! Over here!" the redhead called.

"I'll be right there," Yang responded. Walking to her sister, the blonde quickly glanced to her side. A faint smile appeared on her face, knowing that she'll be able to have some entertainment for later.

"You're so slow sis!" Ruby whined.

"Looky here, Miss Ruby Rose is whining that I'm slow after what happened earlier," the blonde teased, making the redhead blush slightly.

"Hey, I told you already! I wasn't being slow on purp-"

"Hello there young ladies," interrupted a voice from the side.

'_Bingo.'_

Looking to their side, the sisters saw that it was a middle aged man. Ruby sported an uncertain facial expression while Yang's showed nothing but her smile.

"Fine evening, isn't it?" the male asked as his eyes darted from one sister to the other. "Could I get you two anything?"

"Um," Ruby began, feeling scared at the man's sudden encounter, "No thank you sir-"

"Oh, but please, it'll be my pleasure," he smiled.

Yang observed his actions and play. He was a man around the age of thirty, with black, slicked back hair, as well as a goatee, as he wore what seemed like a business attire.

_'Man, business dude trying to pick up under-aged girls huh?'_ she grinned. _'This'll be fun.'_

Yang held up her hand. "No thank you sir, my sister and I are okay-"

Grabbing a hold of her, the blonde stopped and continued to look at the male with silent eyes.

"No worries, I can get you two whatever you want," he smiled.

_'Whatever you want.'_

Yang could feel her smile begin to drop. Quickly regaining it, she looked back at the man.

"Okay then, accompany me to the line and you can serve us," the blonde smiled.

Smirking almost, the male stepped to the side and bowed for Yang to pass through.

"My, my, such a gentleman," she teased.

"Only for the beauty," he cooed.

"Yang, I don't think this is-"

"It's alright Ruby," Yang smiled as she looked at her sister. "I'll take care of it."

Hearing the words her sister had always said for most of her life, the redhead grinned widely. She knew whenever her older sister would say those words, she could count on feeling reassured.

Walking towards the ordering line as the male followed behind, Yang's facial expression dropped. But of course, he couldn't see that.

"Yes, may I take your order?" said the cashier.

"I'll take…" Yang stalled. She turned around. "Um, sir? What do you recommend?" Yang asked "sweetly."

"Give this girl two orders of the largest chocolate chip cookies you have in this shop, along with two, large glasses of milk."

"Got it," said the cashier.

"What about you?" Yang asked, still smiling.

"Don't mind me my dear, I just want to treat the both of you."

"I see," Yang said.

As the cashier placed a plate with large cookies on the counter as well as two glasses of milk, the blonde proceeded to pick them up. But before she could, the man stopped her.

"You know, have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes look," he said as he moved closer to the blonde, making her push her back to the counter. Yang kept her eye contact on the man. But she knew this trick. She smiled.

Grabbing his arm, she placed it on her waist. "Hey there, people might start to think you're trying to pick up on an under-aged girl," she smiled.

She could see the man gulp. _'Easy.'_

"How about we take this somewhere else afterwards. My sister and I will join you," Yang continued. Watching him as the male began to sweat, she mentally smirked as the trickle of water ran down his neck.

"F-fine," he stuttered.

Grabbing the plate and two glasses of milk again, Yang went to where her sister was patiently waiting.

"Yay! Cookies! Or, well, one giant cookie!" Ruby corrected herself. Yang giggled.

"Hey Ruby, why don't you tell this guy what we did today?" Yang suggested. She smirked; she loved playing with her victims before their capture.

"Oh, well," the redhead said as she swallowed a chunk of chocolate chip, "Today, Yang and I went to forest and we destroyed some really huge grimm!"

Reaching into her pockets, the blonde felt a plastic bag. She smiled.

"G-grimm?" the middle aged man said, unsure of his current position.

"Yes, grimm," Yang repeated.

Looking towards the blonde, the man suddenly shuddered at her stare.

"You look a little pale there mister," Ruby said through chews, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, something wrong?" Yang asked "innocently."

"N-no, just feeling a little surprised, that's all," he continued to speak.

"Here," Yang said as she moved the cup of milk closer, "Why don't you have some of my milk, I'm not thirsty at the moment anyways."

"Thanks, my throat was a little parched," he nervously smiled as he reached for the glass.

Watching as he emptied the cup, Yang's grin grew wider. The trap was set.

"Ruby, I think it's time we head home," Yang announced.

"Wha-? Why, I'm not done!" the redhead whined.

"Don't forget sis, we have that test tomorrow," the blonde winked.

"Aw crud! I forgot to study for that! Weiss is gonna kill me!" Ruby panicked.

"L-leaving so soon?" the man asked, feeling worried. Yang continued to observe him.

"Yes, we are. I'm sorry for this sudden leave, but we have to get going right away since the dorms don't permit us to stay out longer than nine, sorry about that," Yang said. She moved in closer to his ear. "Meet me outside at ten tonight," she whispered.

Feeling his blood begin to heat up, the man smirked and nodded.

"Come on Ruby, we have to go now," Yang said as she stood up.

Scarfing down the last of her cookie, Ruby looked back at the man, "Okay sis! Bye weird mister!" the redhead waved goodbye.

xxx

Walking to their dorms, the redhead looked at Yang.

"Hey sis, why did you get really close that creepy guy?" Ruby asked.

"Hm?" Yang said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, just wanted to have some fun."

"What'll happen if Weiss saw you like that?" Ruby asked.

The blonde tensed up. "Yeah, don't mention this to her please… she'll definitely kill me…"

"Okay, but I don't know why she'd do that…" Ruby wondered. Looking at her clueless sister, Yang smiled and hugged her.

"Mmf- Yang! You're smothering me!" Ruby cried out.

"It's sisterly love! Just enjoy it!" Yang giggled.

She stopped after looking to her side to a set of swings, a slide, and empty benches. Looking at the empty park with a cold stare, she heard sounds of past laughter that filled her mind. Yang stopped hugging her sister. "Hey Ruby."

"Yeah?" the redhead responded as she stood up.

"Let's go walk around for a bit, I still kinda want to enjoy this cool wind. It's not everyday that it's this cold," the blonde chuckled. The two began to draw forward to the park.

"Yeah, especially since it's been hot and stuff. But it looks like the fall weather is finally coming, even though it's the end of October," Ruby giggled.

"Yeah, Halloween is tomorrow, huh?" the blonde wondered.

"Ahuh!" Ruby responded excitedly. "Meaning getting candy, going out with Blake, getting candy, wearing my super cool costume, and getting candy!" Ruby jumped up and down.

Yang laughed at her overly ecstatic sister. "I'm guessing you really want that candy."

"Who wouldn't?! Halloween is a day where you get free candy and I happen to know a way to get extra," the redhead smirked. Her older sister returned the same look.

"Oh, and how?" Yang asked.

"Hmph, I made this special mask with two different sides. So when we start heading back, I can knock on the same houses I did before, but they'll never guess it was me," the redhead smirked.

"So, what are you going to do with the bottom portion," the blonde teased.

"Hm?" Ruby responded, already feeling nervous.

"I said, what are you going to do with the bottom half of your costume. I mean your mask might be different, but your clothes won't."

"Ah man..." Ruby sulked. "I didn't think about that..."

The two were making a turn on the sidewalk.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out sis," Yang smiled.

"Yeah... hey, what are you going to do on Halloween? You never did tell me," Ruby asked.

_'Go around and have some fun,'_ the blonde mentally smirked.

"Oh, I'll probably go to a party with Weiss or something. There's going to be a lot of girls dressing up suggestively so I wouldn't doubt it if Weiss clung onto my arm the whole night," the blonde chuckled. "Besides, she's not the kind of girl to go trick or treating."

"Okaaay, but you never know," Ruby said. "You should ask her just in case..."

"Hm, maybe we'll go get candy later on or something. I'll be sure to ask her, my wise sister," the blonde joked as she ruffled the redhead's hair.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby laughed. Looking up to her older sister, the redhead saw the smile upon the blonde's face.

"Let's start heading home Rubes," Yang grinned.

Smile growing large on her face, Ruby nodded, "Yeah!"

As they both began walking home, the blonde suddenly stopped in her tracks.

Looking back at her older sister with confusion, Ruby spoke, "Yang, you okay...?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, the blonde smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that. Um, hey Ruby, you know that the dorms are just across this street right?" Yang questioned.

"Uh, yeah...?" Ruby responded.

"Well, I have to go check up on Bumblebee real quickly, I think I left the keys in the ignition," Yang said as she thumped her head. "So just go on without me, I'll be right behind you," she grinned.

"Okay, are you sure you want me to go on without you...?" the redhead said, feeling unsure about her sister's suggestion. "Because you know how scary those parking lots are..."

The blonde chuckled, "Ruby, by now, you should know that nothing scares me. Plus, even if there was danger," the blonde slightly narrowed her eyes, "I'll be sure to take care of it."

Ruby looked at the smile the blonde was making; something about that curve made Ruby feel secure, almost as if she felt that her sister wasn't telling a lie. The honest truth.

"Okay, but, hurry back real quick or else me and Weiss will be worried," Ruby smiled as she turned her back to the blonde. "I'll see you there sis!" she waved goodbye.

"Don't worry Ruby!" Yang yelled back as she watched her younger sister run. After seeing that she had turned the corner, Yang let her arm drop to her side. Her smile was soon replaced by a frown.

"Now," she said as she dug into the small bag on her belt. Feeling cold metallic in between her fingers, she smiled. "Let's go pick up the trash."

xxx

"We're closing it up now! Hey you, sir!" called out a voice from within the bakery shop. "Sir, you need to leave now!"

"H-huh?" the middle aged man sounded as he got up from his arms. _'When did I go to sleep…?'_

Shrugging it off, he proceeded to head out the door.

A few blocks down from the shop, the man began to trudge with every step.

_'Damn it… why do I feel… really dizzy...'_

Looking up, the male stopped walking. In front of him was a sketchy, unidentifiable figure. The light post above the figure was the only one working on the block. Nothing next to them was in sight. Nothing but darkness.

_'What the…. fuck...'_ His eyesight was still fuzzy.

As he looked forward again, he saw that the figure was now slowly walking toward him.

Feeling his heart begin to race, the man panicked. Turning around, he began to run to the other direction. But it was no use; his legs were beginning to fall numb.

Tripping on the concrete, his head landed on a large piece of cement that was sticking out. Feeling his eyesight began to fail him, he looked over to the figure once more before everything faded to black.

xxx

Walking into the dorm room, Ruby jumped inside.

"I'm back!" the redhead announced.

Setting her book down gently, a raven haired girl looked up as she smiled.

"Welcome back," the girl said.

Quickly setting her sights from where the voice came from, Ruby smiled widely.

"Blake!" she exclaimed as she dove for the girl.

As the redhead held on tight to her waist, the raven haired girl known as Blake, giggled. The redhead was brimming with excitement, making the raven haired girl think of her as an energetic puppy.

"I missed you~" Ruby whined as she continued her hugging.

Looking at the younger girl with a blank stare at first, the raven haired girl narrowed her gaze and smiled warmly. She began to pat her head, "I missed you too Ruby."

"You didn't have to make such a big scene Ruby," said an irritated voice coming out of the bathroom. Ruby looked over to see a white haired girl drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh, hey Weiss!" Ruby said with a smile and her usual happy demeanor. "Yang'll be here soon!"

Immediately blushing from her comment, Weiss set the towel down quickly to her side. "I never said where Yang was! Besides, what took you guys so long, you were supposed to be here over two hours ago."

"Hm?" Ruby thought. "But you always ask where she is..." Ruby said, feeling confused. The heiress blushed even heavier. "And we went to the nearby bakery and then to the park!"

"To the park?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, me and Yang-"

"Yang and I," the heiress corrected.

"-went to the park on our way home from the bakery. Well, we kinda just walked around the park once, that's about it," the redhead nervously said.

"Well, I'm guessing that dunce is doing fine," the heiress pouted as she crossed her arms. Blake sighed.

"Ruby, Weiss wants to know if your sister was injured in any way during your mission," Blake said. "She was worried about her the whole time."

Before the blushing white haired girl was about to explode, the redhead spoke up.

"Yang's alright, we both got the job done great without any marks at all," Ruby smiled.

"Well... that's great," Weiss calmly said as she continued blushing. "It would be great if she actually came here with you so that I can verify myself..."

The raven haired girl sighed once more. "Ruby, Weiss now wants to know where your sister is."

"Would you quit that!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh! She just went to go check up on Bumblebee!" the younger girl replied.

"There, now you can stop worrying Weiss," Blake chuckled.

The heiress continued sporting her blush, "Goodness... the things you two do that drive me insane. But... I don't mind the extra information..."

"Oh, cheer up Weiss," said another voice from the door. All heads tuned toward the said direction. Walking in as her eyes were the only thing that were bright in the dark hallway, was a certain blonde. Her smile formed into a smirk. "I heard you missed me Weissy," she teased.

Blushing at the comment, the white haired girl looked away, "Well you heard wrong," she responded as she held her head high.

"Yang! You found your keys?" Ruby asked. The blonde nodded as she held up the said object.

Looking back to her girlfriend, the corner of her mouth kept going up. She slowly began to trudge her way to her bed. "Hm, then I guess it's okay if I just go up to my bed and let you sleep alone tonig-" she stopped after feeling something grab onto her sleeve.

"Don't..." the heiress whispered as she looked down. Yang smirked after noticing the grand blush upon the white haired girl's face.

Sighing in an exaggerated manner, the blonde smiled and turned toward the blushing heiress. Surprising the shorter girl, she proceeded to hug her, "But I guess I can sleep with you for just this one night, like I promised."

"I-I wouldn't care if you didn't sleep with me..." the heiress mumbled as she blushed.

"Oh?" Yang said in a teasing voice. "So you weren't happy at all when I told you earlier that I was?"

Staying silent for a few moments, the heiress spoke up, "Well... only a little," she quietly said.

"Well," Yang began as she smirked. She raised her hand, placing it under the white haired girl's chin. Picking it up, Weiss' gaze landed on the blonde's. "I guess I'll have to follow my queen's orders."

Cheeks burning with blush, Weiss looked away. Yang looked at her girlfriend with confusion.

"You could have at least called... I was worried you know..." Weiss whispered.

"Hey Blake, why is-" the raven haired girl covered her girlfriend's mouth. Ruby looked at Blake only to see her smiling as she held a finger in front of her lips.

"Weiss," Yang began, catching the white haired girl's sight and attention, "you're worrying for nothing," the blonde smiled.

Weiss furrowed her eyebrows, "Worrying for noth-!?" she was silenced as a kiss was placed upon her lips. Struggling against the taller girl as she tried to separate, Yang smiled. Deepening the kiss, the blonde soon felt the hits upon her shoulders begin to soften.

Separating from the kiss, the blonde looked back at the white haired girl's dazed look and licked her lips. "If I had called you, then this homecoming wouldn't have been this sweet," she smirked. Weiss blushed immensely. She quickly turned around and went for her bed.

"Alright, lights out!" she rapidly said. "We have that test tomorrow and frankly, I don't want to be tired for it." However, Yang could see that her girlfriend was crumbling in the inside; she smiled.

"Eep!" Ruby shrieked.

"What now Ruby?" Weiss scolded, still looking away from her teammates.

"I might have…" Ruby fidgeted. "Forgot to study…"

"You what?" Weiss began, irritation leaking from her words. Yang kept watching her blushing girlfriend.

"You know... me and Yang had that mission and... well... I might have completely forgotten about studying..."

"Ruby Rose..." Weiss began; she turned around to face the redhead. Yang saw that her blush wasn't completely gone. "You are partners with the post prestigious student in all of Beacon Academy. An heiress belonging to one of the most important businesses all over the world. And to have such a partner as yourself," the white haired girl kept saying as she began to slowly close in to the younger girl, "will ruin my reputation. So with that said, you are going to work all night if you have to."

"Yeah, about that... well... I'll..." she quickly transported beside Blake as she hid under the covers. "Be sure to do it later!"

"Ru-!" Weiss was stopped after seeing Blake's hand in the air. "I'll make sure she studies Weiss," the raven haired girl reassured.

Sighing, the heiress began to go back to her bunk. "You're lucky Blake's here Ruby."

As she continued walking, she stopped after feeling something restrict her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Yang teased.

She smirked after seeing the immense blush return on the heiress' face. "I-I didn't have to call for you... you would have come either way..."

"Now you get the gist of it," Yang smiled. "Now... let's get some sleep."

"Mm," Weiss quietly replied.

After the white haired girl had turned off the lights, she retired to her bed. Scooting closer to the blonde, she placed her arms on Yang's shoulders while the taller girl wrapped her own around Weiss' waist.

"Good night Yang," Weiss whispered as she moved closer, her head just below the blonde's chin.

Yang smiled at the heiress' subtle gesture; she held onto the smaller girl tighter. "Good night Weiss."

xxx

Eyes opened in the middle of the night, piercing the darkness that was around.

Looking to her side, she saw that it was the exact moment it needed to be. Her time to have some fun, to relieve the stress from within, to be herself. It was 3AM.

Slowly, she loosened the grip she had on her girlfriend and carefully raised the sheets from her body.

Getting up from the bed, she slowly began to dress in what seemed to be appropriate clothes for her at the moment: a grey jacket, black pants, black beanie, and her regular combat boots.

As she began to leave for the door, a shuffle was heard from the direction of her bed.

"Yang…?" Weiss called out. "What're you doing up so late…?"

_'She still hasn't noticed you.'_

"It's okay Weiss," the blonde said warmly, "Just go back to sleep. I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back in bed with you soon, okay?"

"Mhmm…" the white haired girl responded. Yang narrowed her eyes.

_'She's asleep again... It should have worked... Slight defect.'_

Opening the dorm bathroom, the blonde smirked as the click of the light switch was heard.

_'Can't keep my guest waiting.'_

xxx

Eyes began to open rapidly as a bright light shined upon them.

Looking around the room with widened eyes, the man couldn't move his body. Looking down, he saw that his whole body had been bound to a table, almost as if Frankenstein's creation was about to be made once more.

His eyes widened even more when he saw what was placed right next to him: operating tools.

"Mmmm!" the man tried to yell through the rag that was in his mouth. He continued his wiggling until he heard heavy footsteps going his way.

"You know, the more you struggle, the more it's going to tighten," the voice behind him said.

The man could feel his heart pound fast, he knew this voice.

"I tried to be nice and made it a little loose, but I guess that's still not enough for you," the voice chuckled.

Hearing the footsteps draw closer, his eyes looked to his side to see a girl with blonde hair walk by as she smirked.

"Hey there again," she smiled.

Sweating, the male began to mumble something through the rag.

"You know, I don't know what you're saying. Might as well stop," Yang sighed. "Hell, I'll give you this one last favor, just for you."

Yanking out the cloth from his mouth, the male began to cough.

"P-p-please! Let me go! I have a wif-"

"You have a wife and kids, blah blah blah, something I haven't heard for the millionth time," the blonde sarcastically said.

"W-what the? Please! I beg of you! This night was a mistak-"

"A mistake?" Yang scoffed as she looked at the shivering man, "So you realized this night was a mistake when you ended up here, but not when you knew you were going to cheat on your wife?"

The male stayed silent as his eyes were filled with terror.

"So it wasn't a mistake that you were hitting on two teenage girls? When you kept on harassing my little sister?" She grabbed a scalpel from the tray. "When you wouldn't leave us alone. When you were about to leave your family behind. When you thought we were just idiot teenagers. **WHEN YOU WERE ABOUT TO DRUG MY SISTER AND I AND HAVE YOUR WAY WITH US!"** she shouted as she slammed down the knife on the table. Heaving as she held knife that had dug into the cushion table, the blonde looked up. This time, her eye color had changed to red. "Got you, didn't I?" she smiled.

Crying as his chest bounced up and down, the man stayed silent.

"Think I wasn't aware about your little date rape drug huh?" Yang grinned as she held up a plastic bag. "Man, you must have payed a lot for this much, it's a shame you didn't get to use it all."

"P-please…" the man sobbed. "I'll do anything, anything you want… just let me go…"

"Hmm?" Yang perked up. "Anything huh…?"

"Yes…" he sniffed. "I'll give you money, power, anything!"

"Wait, how're you going to do that if you're already gonna be dead?" the blonde grinned.

"P-p-lease, think of my children! My wife! How will they live without me!" he shouted.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Yang smirked. Digging into her pockets, she took out a brown wallet.

"M-my wallet!" the male screamed. "Y-you can have it-"

Yang stuffed the cloth back into the man's mouth. "Geez, you shout a lot. Now, let's see…"

As she opened the wallet, she grinned. "Oh my, is this your wife?" Yang smirked. "She's quite the beauty…" the blonde whistled. "Alright, I'll do you the favor and pay her a visit so she doesn't get lonely, how about that?"

The man began to violently shake as he mumbled into the cloth. Sighing, the blonde took out the rag.

"Deal! You can sleep with my wife as much as you want!" the man desperately said. "You can take any kid too! For entertainment, for government pay, anything you want!" he cried.

Yang looked at him with a cold stare. "Really now?" she smiled.

"Yes! I promise you can- _**GAHHH!"**_ he screamed. Yang lifted her hand up from the tiny knife that was now in the man's arm. He continued to cry and shake.

"Man, you sicken the fuck out of me. Now I really want to kill you," Yang grinned.

"P-p-p-please, I didn't mean to do anything…" the male cried.

"There you go again with the "I didn't mean to" excuse," Yang scoffed. "You know, why don't you man up and take your punishment like a true warrior."

"Y-you, pl-lease, let me go- **AHH!**" he screamed as Yang pushed the knife in deeper. She shoved the cloth back into his mouth.

"Tell you what, since I'm in a good mood, I'll stall your fate. How about it, hearing a little tale?" Yang grinned. As he sobbed, the man shook his head. "Oh, you'll love this one."

Grabbing another scalpel, she began to move around the table in a circle. "Alright, where to begin…"

"Ah, I know!" the blonde said. She cleared her throat. "Once upon a time, there lived a very happy family…"

xxx

_Twelve years ago…_

"Yang! Yang! Yang!" yelled a voice.

Looking up from her coloring book, a blonde little girl looked to see that her three year old sister was covered in dirt.

"Ruby! What happened!" Yang said in concern as she hopped down from the table stool.

"Mama was teaching me how to wrestle with King Taijitu! It was awesome!" the little girl said as she jumped into the air.

"Woah, you were fighting with King Taijitus?!" Yang shouted, amazed that her younger sister could take on such an enemy.

"Not quite, my dear," said a feminine voice from the doorway, followed by a giggle. The woman appeared to have red like hair, pale skin, and lavender eyes. "Ruby, why don't you tell your sister the truth."

Pouting, the redheaded little girl looked back to her older sister. "Okay… we were training to fight one…"

"Huh? How?" Yang asked.

"Come out here and I'll show you," their mother giggled.

"Can I go again mom! Can I!" Ruby yelled, excited. As she ran outside, the blonde girl followed suit.

Looking outside, Yang saw as her little sister hung on tightly on a green hose that laid still on the ground. "You're not gonna get away Mr. Snake!" the redhead threatened.

"A… hose?" Yang questioned.

"For now," their mother smiled.

"Yang! Come on!" Ruby called out. "I need your assistance!"

Looking at her goof of a sister, the blonde smiled widely. "Alright, better get ready to beat that Taijitsu Ruby!"

"Yeah!" Ruby responded.

xxx

"Whoops, I think I went a little too forward," the blonde smiled. The man watched her every movement as he shook with terror. "Ah, those were happy memories… anyways, let's skip forward to the best part, to the part where you show up," Yang grinned.

xxx

_Eleven years ago…_

"Mama! Where's daddy!?" cried out a blonde girl in the darkness.

"Y-Yang... " sniffed a voice below the blonde girl. "Where's mama… and papa…"

Looking around desperately, the blonde could feel herself begin to hyperventilate. "I- I… I!" she looked down to see her sister. Her eyes widened when she realized what they were currently in at the moment. They were in the middle of a war.

"They'll be here soon," Yang said, feeling calmer. _'Stay calm, stay brave for your sister...'_ was all the blonde could remember.

"You promise…?" Ruby asked, weeping at the same time.

_'Promise…?'_ Yang thought. Shaking her head, she looked sternly into the redhead's eyes, "Yes, I promis-"

Before the blonde could answer, a mini explosion had sent the two flying away.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as she watched her sister separate from her side.

"YANG, RUBY! Are you oka-!" Another small explosion was set off.

Rubbing her head, Yang sat up. As she opened her eyes, they immediately widened. In front of her, laid her mother.

"Mo-"

"Shh!" the red haired woman scolded. "Don't say another word!"

"But mo-"

"Yang, I need you to promise me."

The blonde stood still. _'Promise…? Another promise….?'_

"I need you to take care of your sister for me," the woman quietly said.

"Take care…? What do you mean? Are you going somewhere? Are you leaving? Are you and papa going to leave us forever?!"

"Yang! Please!" the woman slightly yelled. "Leave, now, take your sister and run as fast as you can."

"But what about you-"

"I'll be fine," the woman said as she began to reload her weapon. Looking back, she smiled warmly at her six year old daughter. "I'll be fine, because…"

"There you are! Faunus scum!" yelled a voice from the distance.

"Because I'm your mother."

xxx

"Blah, blah, blah, she got shot, I took Ruby and ran and you know the rest," Yang brushed aside. "Aw man, but you should have seen it, they shot her about three times until she actually fell. My mom was a total beast!"

The man looked at the blonde terrified.

"Oh, but what does that have to do with you?" the blonde grinned. "Well, it just so happens that the company you work at produced the weapons that were used in terrorizing my village. You must be asking "But I would never!" Oh cut the bull shit."

Sliding the scalpel across the man's cheek as he began to violently shake, Yang giggled. "You know, I do a lot of research, get a lot of information and stuff. And it just so happens that, you," she said as she applied more pressure into the knife. "Were actually involved in this war. Now, I'm the kind of person who leaves things in the past, you know, let bygones be bygones."

The man started to nod his head rapidly. "But you know, I'm also the kind of person to return something double the amount. It's only fair that I torture you nice and slowly in exchange for my mother's quick death, right?" Yang smiled.

Shaking his head from side to side violently, the man began to sweat as the blonde brought the scalpel closer to his face.

"Hold still now, wouldn't want to poke something important," the blonde chuckled.

**"MMMMMMM!"** the man mumbled in the cloth.

"Oh come on, this will only hurt a lot. Besides, you _did_ say that I could have whatever I want, right?" she smiled.

Placing the scalpel on his cheek, the man began to whimper. "It's alright, I'm just repaying you."

She dug into his cheek slowly, letting the blood begin to pour down his cheek. The room was filled with muffled screams and whimpers. But for Yang, it was music to her ears. After all, she had been doing this for most of her life.

xxx

Wiping her hands as she walked down the street while whistling, the blonde made her way back to the dorm.

'_That one took a long time... I should really stop talking when I'm on the job.'_

Opening the dorm room door, she looked at the wall to see that it was about to be 4AM.

Taking off her shoes, she got into Weiss' bed and snuggled up against the girl.

'_Ah… it's good to be home,'_ she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>There is no escaping Yang :D Ah, I'm in love with this concept, ain't gonna lie. Shit, why did I start another one. No, you know what, fuck it. I'm gonna be on this site forever as an old cat lady, I'm bound to finish all the stories I start... Ah... I'm lonely. Maybe I should visit that poor dude's wife ;) Heyo! :D Okay, I'm done. Well, I hope you liked serial killer!Yang. Trust me ya'll, the amount of "holy shit" I said as I was typing this was too damn high! xD um, there will be wayyyy more explicit torture in the future if you're interested in seeing justice occur. Um, hope you guys liked the new and improved first chapter. :) There will be romance (maybe smut later, knowing me, yes) it's now Freezerburn and Ladybug. Um... if you want to, you know, hop in my van and you know ;) jkjk, if you want to fav, follow, or review, by all means, go ahead. I ain't gonna stop you xD And well, I'll see ya'll until next time! :D Hasta Luego!<strong>


	2. Think About a Nice Memory

**Hey, hey, hey! ;) Okay, I know what you guys are thinking... Hollow, please tell me... but... why the hell are the tags saying [Yang] and [Weiss] together... as if they were... paired...? Well, before you decide to slit my throat and torture me, which wouldn't really affect me seeing how you just slit my throat and I would be dead so torture is really no use on me... anyways! Yes, I did change the pairing, it ain't Bumblebee anymore, but it's Freezerburn now... okay, put those pitchforks down now. But think about it this way: rich, hot heiress thinks she's dating a stupid, goofus blonde. But she's a murderer... doesn't that make it exciting!? I mean, I'm not gonna lie, that's pretty fucking hot. I know, I know, "BUT HOLLOW, FREEZERBURN IS A SIN!" Trust me, I used to think that way too. I thought Weiss only belonged to Ruby and Ruby only, but then it happened. I took a chance and I just said "Hash-tag fuck it, hash-tag yolo, hash-tag turn up." And well, I'll let you guys see for yourselves:**

***Phone rings***

**"Hello? This is Californian doctor, how may I help you?"**

**"Yes doctor!? This is Hollow, listen I need help!"**

**"Yes ma'am, what seems to be the problem?"**

**"Well, listen... this might sound weird and crazy, but... I think I'm... I think I'm dying!"**

**"Calm down ma'am, we'll decipher what the problem is."**

**"Yes, please help me... I'm scared..."**

**"Okay, well, tell me the symptoms."**

**"Alright doc... well, lately, I've been feeling hot... and I keep seeing flashes of yellow. But other times, I start feeling cold... I don't know what's going on..."**

**"Ma'am, have you been seeing red as well?"**

**"No, it's just yellow and blue..."**

**"I see, well I think we solved what the problem is."**

**"And...!?"**

**"Ma'am, you are diagnosed with Freezerburn fever."**

**"Freezerburn... fever!? Holy crap, am I going to die!? I still haven't gotten laid yet!"**

**"Relax ma'am, rest assured that there is a cure."**

**"Well, what is it!?"**

**"The cure is... you either put if off and do shitty in life..."**

**"What!?"**

**"Or... you write about it."**

**"W-write about it!? But I can't! I have like a bajillion stories going on right now! I can't start another one!"**

**"Well it's either that or you die ma'am."**

**"GRRR... FINE!"**

**Well, there you have it guys, it's doctor's orders that I write Freezerburn for this story :P It's either that or I die, and frankly I ain't going to die until I sleep with at least one person. After that, Jesus take the wheel. So... I hope you guys give this pairing a chance, trust me, sometimes it's okay to expand your variety of pairings. Like I said, I never liked this pairing before but then... *poof* aye yo! This pairing is pretty aight! x) So with that said, hope you guys don't hate me for the pairing change, I hope you like this long ass chapter x) and well, happy late Halloween and happy readings! :) Oh, and thank you so much for the support you guys :) It really means a lot to me :)**

**HEY, HEY, HEY, I MADE MAJOR CHANGES IN THE LAST CHAPTER, READ DAT SHIT FIRST IF YOU'RE NOT NEW TO THIS FIC! THANK YOU! ;) **

**I do not own RWBY.**

**Author's recommendation: If you went trick or treating like your grown ass author, I suggest you crack out that candy shit ;) and eat it as you read this. It's gonna be a long ass ride... Plus, I ate some when I was writing it P:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Think About a Nice Memory<p>

They say a person can only withstand so much. That there's limit of some sort.

This limit being one's sanity.

Having been thrown so many exhausting things: physically, mentally and even sexually.

If taken too much, it can break one to small pieces. Once broken, there is no going back to how one was; all of the happiness just leaves, leaving one left with nothing; emptiness.

This feeling, it's lonely, it's dark, there is no light at the end of the path. And when that occurs, one doesn't have a real grasp of reality. It's a very awful feeling.

But for some, this sense of being broken is just one step closer to becoming something grand; to be able to feel alive. To reach their true potential.

* * *

><p>Tapping her pencil repetitively against the desk, Yang looked unamused toward her teacher. Eyes that said boredom, a frown where her mouth was, and posture that didn't care. Currently, she was in her History class taught by Professor Port.<p>

Although it was only the first period, the blonde had already lost all care for the rest of the day. Shifting her gaze throughout the classroom, the girl smirked. As she looked at some of her classmates faces, she saw the variety of paints on each of them. Today was Halloween day.

'_At least it won't be too boring today,'_ she smiled. After all, it had been a ritual to break loose on this day. '_I wonder what sort of treat I'll receive for today.' _She licked her bottom lip.

As she continued to look around the classroom, her gaze happened to land upon a pale, almost translucent nape. The nape that belonged to her girlfriend, Weiss. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the girl. Watching the white haired girl concentrate diligently, looking as proper, Yang could sense her eyes begin feel droopy like. She couldn't help but regain her smirk. '_I wonder if she'll give me a treat.'_

"Alright class, because it happens to be Halloween today, I decided to use this class period to do something fun," the old teacher said. Yang shifted her gaze to the old man. Her eyes still spelled boredom.

"Since we have been speaking of the tragic histories behind grimm incidents, I would like to turn that sadness into happiness," Professor Port said.

Yang looked at the old man with interest in her stare. '_Hm… sadness into happiness…?'_

"I'll give you this opportunity and the easiest assignment in your life to write about a happy memory in your life."

'_Happy...'_

"What if nothing good has happened to us," laughed a boy. Lilac eyes quickly shifted to where the voice came from. It was a boy from her grade, also known as the school's bully, Cardin Winchester.

She looked back at the old teacher, awaiting for his response.

"Mr. Winchester, I do believe that at least one good thing has happened in a person's life. Even the saddest and most miserable people on this planet have at least felt happy at some point. Did you not know boy?" he asked the teen.

"What?" Cardin replied. Yang listened intently.

"Sadness is something that manifests. It does not just begin with someone having been born with this feeling. It all starts at one point, this sadness that is. With that said, happiness had to be felt before," the old professor said.

The blonde continued her staring as she stopped tapping the pencil against the desk.

"W-well, what can I write about then?" Cardin asked.

"You can write about anything. Whether it came from family bonding-"

'_Family bonding.'_

"-a holiday like Halloween, Christmas-"

'_Holidays.' _

The blonde could feel herself slipping as she gripped harder onto the pencil she was holding. This was bad; she could feel the sensation form all over her body.

"-or for you young lads that have felt this special feeling called love," the professor chuckled.

She regained her composure after being reminded of a certain girl. Breathing in deeply, she exhaled. Looking over to the said girl, she could feel the muscles in her body relax. '_It's okay...' _she smiled faintly.

"So with that said, write away! You only have about sixty minutes!" Professor Port announced.

As the classroom was filled with noises of paper being taken out, the blonde stood still. Did she really want to do this assignment?

Sighing, she looked to her side to be faced with a certain rabbit faunus. She smiled.

"Hey Velvet," the blonde whispered. Jumping at the sudden call, the brown haired girl turned her head to the blonde.

"H-hello Yang," she nervously said. "Is there something you need…?" she asked, uneasiness in her voice. Yang couldn't help but grin even wider.

"Yeah, if it ain't too much trouble," she smiled as she narrowed her gaze, "Could I maybe have two pieces of paper?"

Quickly facing her binder, the rabbit faunus took out two sheets of paper and held it out for the blonde to pick up.

Grabbing the paper, she turned forward. "Thanks Velvet," she kept grinning.

"N-no problem," the brown haired girl blushed.

'_It's always fun to tease her,' _Yang mentally chuckled. Looking at the paper in front of her, the blonde's smile began to diminish.

'_Let's see… a happy memory huh...'_

She began to tap the pencil against her chin as she pursed her lips. '_Hm… would mom's death count as one…? I mean she was the first step to bringing me happiness...'_

She grinned and shook her head. '_No, that was simply the beginning, still wasn't happiness,' _she chuckled.

She began to tap her fingers against the wooden structure. '_Hm… so it wasn't the first strike that made me feel this way...' _she thought.

'_Let's see, village getting set on fire, no. Ruby and I wandering the streets, nope. Almost dying of starvation, nope… having to live in a foster home… nah. Ah man… all of those are okay and pretty joyous memories, but I need one that says "happy." Hm...'_ she wondered as she narrowed her gaze.

Her eyes widened, '_Oh, I know!' _she grinned. '_Uncle Qrow!'_

Closing her eyes, her smile grew wider and wider. '_Ah man, I remember uncle Qrow… that crazy old guy.'_ She silently nodded, '_Yeah, it started with him… definitely...'_

'_Ah, how did it go again…?' _

_Ten years ago…_

Sitting still on a high chair as laughter and screams filled the air, was a blonde little girl. It had been two years after the events that took place in her village had happened: the fires, the deaths, the war. She held onto the spoon tighter; her food had been untouched.

"Yang…" quietly said a voice next to her. She held onto the blonde's sleeve. "Are you okay…?" she whispered.

There was no response. The little redheaded girl shivered from the look the blonde was making. An expression so emotionless; eyes so cold.

"Yang…" the small redhead kept repeating, nudging slowly against the silent blonde's arm.

Feeling something tap against her, the blonde girl suddenly widened her eyes and shook her head. Turning toward her sister, she smiled.

"Hey Ruby," the blonde grinned. "What's the matter?"

"Yang…" Ruby whispered. "I don't like this place…"

Yang's smile began to look as if it was stuck. Feeling it begin to disappear, she quickly regained another grin, "Don't worry Ruby, this is only for a little bit, okay?"

"But Yang…" the redhead sniffed. "I really want to see mom and dad…"

The blonde could feel an overwhelming sensation within her chest; her heart beat began to speed up.

'_Didn't you know Ruby, mom and dad are dead.'_ Was what she wanted to say, but she couldn't. She had made a vow; to protect her younger sister from anything and anyone.

With her still smile, she spoke, "We'll see them one day Ruby, we just have to wait a really long time, okay?"

Looking at the smile the blonde was making, the redhead began to form a grin as well. "Okay Yang!" she smiled.

The blonde could only stare at the newborn curve upon the smaller girl's face. Her mind began to be over-driven by thoughts, many that haunted the girl. '_Was I ever going to tell Ruby? Were we going to live here forever? Were we going to live with sadness for the rest of our lives? Will I be able to protect Ruby?'_

The noises around the blonde made the feeling seem more real. These noises, she couldn't take them at all; they were overbearing. The laughters that were once expressed by her, now felt disgusting.

"Yang…?" the redhead spoke up.

Turning her head to her sister again, she grinned. "Yeah?"

"You think mom and dad will be here for your birthday…?" Ruby asked.

The blonde felt a sense of paralysis run through her body. '_My birthday… tomorrow…?' _

"I don't know Ruby, but remember, they're out there trying to protect us so I don't they have time to come around," Yang responded.

"Okay... " Ruby quietly said.

Seeing her sister continue to eat the food in front of her, the blonde turned to face her own. Picking at the grayish glob that was supposed to be mashed potatoes, the blonde began to contemplate. '_My birthday huh… wonder what's going to happen...'_

All noise around Yang stopped as hurried shuffles were heard all around. Looking at the terrified expressions every other child was making, she knew what was to come.

"I see you're all enjoying your food," said a voice from the doorway. Yang kept picking at her food. "I worked extra hard to make it you know."

Coming into the old, kitchen that was falling apart, was a young looking man with orange hair.

The blonde kept her gaze on her plate.

"Now, I have some very good news for two kiddies in this room," he teased to the group of children. No one said anything.

"Now let's see… can I get a Yang Xiao Long," the blonde stopped picking her food, "and a Ruby Rose."

Yang set her fork down and looked over to her sister. Surprised, her eyes widened at the face the redhead was making.

"Yang, do you think mom and dad?" Ruby smiled widely.

The blonde could feel nothing inside; she smiled in returned. "Maybe."

"Now, let's get going kids, wouldn't want your new dad to wait," the man smiled sinister like.

'_New father…?'_

As both girls got off their chairs, they began to follow the orange haired man through the dingy and dirty hallway.

"I already packed your things, so you don't have to waste time on leaving," the man spoke.

The blonde looked up at him; something about the way he just spoke right now felt off. It almost sounded as if he was sincere.

As they continued their walk, the trio had stopped in front of the door to see another man leaning against the door. Yang squinted. She knew this man, he was-

"Uncle Qrow!" the little redhead shrieked as she ran up to the man. Picking her up from the ground, he placed her on his arms.

"Hey there Ruby, did you miss me?" the old looking male said.

"Yeah, it was very lonely with just me and Yang," the redhead said.

"Oh?" the male said as he looked past the little redhead. His gaze landed on the small and still form that was Yang.

The blonde girl observed his features: no stubble or beard, his black hair was short but swooped to the side, and his eyes were dark blue. '_Mom's brother.'_

"Hello there Yang," Qrow said as he walked up to the blonde. "How're you doing?" he asked the seven year old.

'_How am I doing, he asks…?'_

"I'm doing fine uncle," she grinned.

Feeling something rub on top of her head, Yang looked back at her uncle's smile. "Well, that's good."

The blonde still felt something about this individual; a sense of distrust.

"Well then, we have a long way to go, so let's hit the road already," the male laughed.

"Yeah," Yang quietly responded. She looked up to the orange haired male.

"Thanks for the shelter," she simply said as she grabbed a hold of the duffel bag on the ground.

The male smirked. "Jeez kid, you don't look so thankful when you say it like that," he chuckled. He leaned down next to the blonde's ear, "Hey kid, you might want to be careful; you're wearing your emotions," he smirked. The blonde could feel her heart beat begin to thump fast. "If I were you, I'd learn to keep them hidden."

Yang's eyes widened as she quickly looked at the smiling orange haired man. "Have fun in your new home you two."

As the the uncle and the redhead began to walk out the door, the blonde looked back at the grinning orange haired male waving his hand slowly from side to side.

"Goodbye number 306, Yang Xiao Long." As he looked in her eyes, he smirked. "We'll meet again one day child."

He turned around and began walking away, leaving a slightly confused and angry blonde. She clenched her teeth as she followed the others in her uncle's car.

As she walked over to her uncle's vehicle, she went for the back seat where her sister currently sat, but only to be stopped.

"What's wrong kiddo?" the man spoke. The blonde could feel her stomach churn with disgust. Why did he have to speak in such in a manner; she could feel the false sincerity in his tone.

"Nothing's wrong," she casually responded. "I'm just getting in with Ruby."

"Nonsense," he smiled, stopping the little girl from opening the back door. "You can sit up here with me, big girls get to ride in the front," he grinned.

Yang stared at the smile upon her uncle's face. She grinned in return. "Alright uncle."

xxx

The blonde shook her head as the pencil continued to hit her chin.

'_No, no, no, that was just the beginning of it...'_ she sighed.

Looking at the classroom clock, she realized that there was only about fifteen minutes left. Shifting her gaze to her younger sister who looked as if she was struggling with the assignment, she grinned.

Going down the aisle a little further, her gaze landed on a certain white haired girl. Tapping her finger against the desk, the blonde continued to stare at the form the girl was making; she smirked.

'_Let's see… let's skip forward...'_ Yang thought as she closed her eyes. '_Oh yeah… that's where it started.'_

xxx

_Seven years ago…_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ruby, happy birthday to you!"

A little redhead blew out eight candles as everyone around her applauded.

"Let's hear it one more time for miss eight year old Ruby Rose," a familiar man said. Everyone cheered once more.

A certain ten year old blonde sat at the end of the table, smiling and clapping for her younger sister.

Turning to face the blonde, Ruby smiled widely. In return, Yang grinned wide as well. But only to lose it after seeing someone place their hand on the redhead's shoulder. That hand belonging to her guardian and uncle, Qrow.

The blonde watched how Ruby looked up to the man and smiled as Qrow's grip tightened on her shoulder. She didn't like it one bit, in fact, ever since he picked them up from the orphanage, Yang had a sense of hatred for her uncle.

Something about his "happy" demeanor and his kind acts seemed off. In other words, Yang knew when something was real or not.

Looking at the male with a cold stare, she immediately turned away as soon as he had made eye contact with her.

Seeing when the old male would turn around with others, the blonde got up from her seat and went toward her little sister. She just wanted to get her uncle's hand off of her sister's shoulder.

"Hey Ruby," Yang grinned as she held the redhead's hand. "Happy birthday."

The redhead gave her a sister a wide, toothy smile, "Thanks Yang."

"Hey," the blonde began as she squeezed her sister's hand. Her eyesight would shift every second to the redhead's shoulder. "Let's go play with everyone else. I heard your friends from school came, right?" The blonde had to keep her voice quiet; she couldn't risk her uncle knowing that she was there.

"Yeah!" the redhead responded. Yang looked up at the male, worried that he had heard. Thankfully, he was talking to another individual.

Yang smiled. "Well, come on then, let's go before the day ends." Pulling her sister from her seat, the redhead was held back by a certain hand.

"Where are you two running off to," a deep and "sincere" like voice asked. Yang turned around to be met with her uncle's bright smile. She could sense something churn in her stomach.

"Me and Yang are going to play with my friends!" Ruby said in her usual happy smile.

"Oh? Yang as well?" he questioned, looking at the still blonde. Yang looked up and grinned.

"Yeah uncle, I decided I wanted to play with Ruby and her friends," she replied, sounding as if she didn't hold a grudge against this male.

"Hm, is that so?" her uncle asked. With every word he spoke, the blonde could feel her blood boil.

"Yes uncle," she continued her smiling.

"Well, okay," he said through a grin as he closed his eyes. The blonde had to restrain herself from frowning, so she quickly pulled her sister along to another part of her home. To the home she had now belonged to for over three years now. The home that she despised and wished to leave from.

"Hey Yang, I know I tell you this every time and all," the redhead spoke as her older sister pulled her along through the crowd. "But, do you think that… mom and dad will come and-" she was silenced as the blonde had embraced her in a hug.

"Yang…?" Ruby said in confusion.

"Ruby…" Yang spoke lowly. _'I have to tell her...'_ "Mom and dad…"

Yang stopped. Words began to appear and speak throughout her mind, words saying _"Protect her…"_

"Yang?" the redhead questioned once more.

"I'm not sure Ruby," Yang said. "I don't think they'll be able to make it, you know, since they're hunters hunting for grimm and trying to protect us," the blonde smiled.

"Yeah," Ruby grinned, "You're right!"

"Hey Ruby! Over here!" called out childish voices from afar. Looking over with precaution, Yang loosened up when she saw that they were just her classmates from school.

"Hey guys!" the redhead responded as she waved. "Yang, let's go play with them now!"

The blonde let go of the redhead's hand. "You go ahead Ruby, I'm just going to sit down over here," she grinned weakly.

"What? But didn't you want to play…?" Ruby wondered.

"Yes, I do," Yang smiled. "But I'm feeling a bit tired at the moment, so I just wanna sit down for a while."

"Are you sick?" the redhead asked, feeling worried, "Do you want me to call uncle Qro-"

"**NO**," Yang immediately responded. The redhead looked at her sister with furrowed brows.

Yang clasped a hand over her mouth from her sudden outburst, she quickly looked over to her sister, only to see her looking terrified.

"Um, no, just no," Yang quietly said. "I'm fine Ruby, I'm just tired so there's no need to bother uncle Qrow, okay?" the blonde smiled weakly.

Nodding her head slowly, Ruby regained her grin as well. "Okay Yang, whatever you say."

"Thank you Ruby," the blonde said as she hugged her sister. "And happy birthday."

Feeling a little surprised from her sister's sudden gesture, the redhead wrapped her arms around her as well.

"Thanks Yang," Ruby replied.

"Now," Yang said as she began to unlatch herself, "Go have fun with your friends. It's your eighth birthday, you should celebrate it with your friends and create some happy memories."

"But what about you…? I want you to come too…" Ruby said, saddened.

The blonde ruffled the younger girl's hair. "I'll join you guys in a bit, but in the meantime, I'll sit right next to you guys, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay!" Ruby grinned.

The redhead pulled on the blonde's hand as she drew them both forward to the group of children. The blonde smiled at her younger sister's inpatient gesture. But as she kept running, a sudden pain could be felt in her stomach. A pain that she had been experiencing for over a month.

Sitting down on the stair steps as she watched everyone play tag, Yang wiped her forehead. She was sweating immensely again for the hundredth time. She clenched her fists, helping her fight against the pain that now was manifesting throughout her body.

Digging into palms, the blonde could feel wetness spread under them. She wasn't sure whether it was her own sweat or blood, but she didn't bother to look.

Smiling every time her younger sister would look over to where she was, she ignored the pain.

_'This really hurts...'_ the blonde thought through the smile she was displaying. Looking over to where her younger sister played, Yang could feel her eyesight begin to falter. Almost as if some sort of fog like coat was trying to cover them.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby said as she began to run toward her sister.

'_Oh no.'_

"Hey Yang, do you wanna play with us now!" the redhead smiled.

"I-In just a bit Ruby," the blonde responded, digging into her palms. She tried to restrain herself from showing any sign of illness.

"Hey Yang…" Ruby said quietly as she closed into the blonde. Yang moved back a little. '_Did she know...'_

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," Yang replied quickly.

"Really?" the redhead asked again, feeling concerned for her older sister.

"Yes really," Yang smiled. "I'm just going to-" she widened her eyes after seeing steam arise from her under her hands. "Um Ruby, I'll be right back, I just need to use the bathroom quickly," she said as she began to run up the stairs.

"Um okay! I'll be waiting down here…" she quietly said to herself. '_Yang… she didn't look too good… maybe I should tell...'_

Widening her eyes from a sudden touch to her shoulders, the redhead looked back to be faced with her uncle.

"Is there a problem my dear?" the male asked with a smile.

'_Ruby… no need to bother uncle Qrow...'_ the redhead remembered.

She grinned widely. "No there isn't uncle Qrow!"

He looked at the girl under him and smiled even wider. "Okay."

Running through the hallway with all her might as she staggered throughout the place, Yang managed to hook onto the bathroom's door knob to support herself. Turning the knob, she entered the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind her.

Turning on the light, she widened her eyes when she looked at herself in the mirror.

Raising her hand up to touch her face, she stopped herself after looking at her hand.

Steam was coming off from what looked like her sickish, red skin. Turning on the faucet quickly, she placed her burning hands underneath the cold water. Watching with terror as steam gathered up in the ceiling, the girl began to shake. It had never gotten this worse before.

Grabbing a towel nearby with all her force, knocking down the rack that held it, she began to furiously wipe her hands.

'_What's going on…. why is this… happening...'_

Shifting her eyesight to the mirror every second or so, the blonde stopped her wiping after seeing something strange.

Dropping the towel to the floor, she moved closer to the mirror to see if it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But it wasn't, this was reality and she knew it.

Placing her index finger under her eye, she immediately withdrew it after feeling a sense of pain surge through her body. Holding onto the sink as she looked down to see what her arms and hands had become, she slowly began to look back up to the mirror.

Slowly retrying the same gesture, she placed her index finger below her eye. Clenching her teeth as she watched the steam form under her finger, she observed her eye.

They began to widen after realizing her true fears; they weren't her usual lilac color. The bottom portion of her irises began to change into another color: red.

Moving back quickly as her back hit the wall, she grabbed her face. Feeling burns throughout her identity, she clenched her teeth with all her might as her fingernails carved into her.

Feeling a sharp sense of pain run through her, a sense of paralysis hit the girl. Wanting to cause more harm to fight off the pain, she couldn't.

Dropping to the floor, her body began to violently twitch. It was hot, almost as if the girl had dived into a pool of lava. It all hurt, feeling as if sharp daggers were piercing throughout her body. She couldn't withstand this pain, it was too much for her to handle.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her body had stopped moving. She laid on the floor, her eyes lifeless as she watched the wall across her.

Looking at the hand in front of her, she tried to move her fingers. But it was no use. She could barely move her pinky finger.

She felt wet droplets fall under her cheeks. How long had it been since she last cried?

'_What's… happening…?'_ the blonde thought. Feeling the darkness begin to envelop her, she closed her eyes.

...

"Yang, remember, one day you'll receive your semblance," said a kind, female voice.

'_...Mom…?' _

"When you'll receive it, remember the feeling you'll get. It will be the best sensation in your existence."

'_Best sensation huh…?'_ the blonde laughed.

"I'll give you huntress code that it will be the best moment in your life," the women saluted.

The blonde tried to move her body, tried to see herself on the couch in front of her.

"But what if it hurts momma?" the younger blonde said. A younger Yang that seemed to be about four years old.

'_Hey… that's me...'_ thought the dreaming blonde.

"It won't hurt my young beast," the woman said with a smile.

'_Bull… shit...'_

"Really? Then what does it feel like!" the blonde said excitedly.

'_It feels like complete shit kid….'_

"Hm, let's see…" the woman pondered. "It feels like you're on cloud nine. Almost as if you've peaked your final form."

'_No… it doesn't...'_

"So, what happens if it hurts?" the blonde asked.

"Well, I've never heard of a semblance hurting someone…" the mother wondered. "Don't worry my little beast. You'll be sure to feel this wonderful sensation when the time comes."

'_No I won't… this really hurts...'_

_..._

"Hey, is someone in here?" asked a voice from behind the door as they knocked. The blonde began to open her eyes. Moving her fingers, she realized that she had regained all of her strength. She picked herself up from the ground as she used the sink nearby. Using her force as she grabbed the sink, the girl fell on the ground.

Looking at her hand, she saw that she had torn a piece off of the granite sink.

'_What the...'_

"Hey, is everything okay in there?" said the concerned voice.

Quickly discarding the piece behind the toilet, she glanced at the mirror. Quickly moving closer, she observed her features.

She saw that her eye color had returned to normal, her skin wasn't scorching hot, her skin wasn't a sickly red, and the burn marks had disappeared. Looking at her hair, she noticed that it had grown a bit longer. She grinned.

Turning the knob, the blonde girl walked out as she passed an old man with gray hair.

The male looked back at the girl as he narrowed his gaze. Walking into the bathroom, he coughed violently as he inhaled the smoke residing in there.

Walking down the hallway, Yang felt different. Whatever happened in the restroom had changed her; it was as if she had been reborn as a new person.

Going down the stairs, she was immediately intersected by a hug from her younger sister.

"Yang! What took you so long!" the redhead cried.

"Sorry about that Ruby," the blonde chuckled.

"It's okay… now, let's go play with everyone else!" Ruby smiled as she dragged the blonde down the stairs.

"W-wait Ruby!" Yang laughed.

Landing on the last step, Yang looked up to be facing a girl with white hair. She could hear her heart begin to thump next to her ears.

"Ruby Rose, my name is Weiss Schnee. I live down the street, and it's a pleasure to meet you," the girl stiffly said.

"Uh, hello Weiss!" the redhead grinned widely. "Glad you came!"

"Yes, well, my father insisted I'd com-" she stopped after looking at the blonde standing next to the birthday girl.

"Hi there," Yang smiled. "I'm Yang Xiao Long and I'm Ruby's sister."

"Ruby's sister…? Mr. Qrow didn't say anything about Ruby having a sister…" the white haired girl said in confusion.

'_Hmm….' _Yang thought.

"Well now you know," the blonde kept smiling.

"Yes, now I do," Weiss smiled.

"Come on you guys! Let's go play some tag!" Ruby said as she grabbed onto Yang and Weiss' hands.

Looking over to the white haired girl next to her, the blonde smiled. '_Weiss… Schnee huh...'_

xxx

'_Okay, that was a pretty happy memory, but I need something more than that...'_ the blonde thought as she chewed on the pencil's eraser.

'_Let's head over to the fun...' _she thought with a devious smile.

xxx

Hours had passed since the birthday party had begun. Everyone was departing and saying their goodbyes by the front door.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Weiss said as she stood next to her father.

"Yeah!" Ruby said as she jumped in the air with joy. The white haired girl smiled at the girl's over-joyous attitude. She looked at the blonde.

"Yeah, guess we'll see you later," she grinned. The young heiress could feel herself become warm.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Weiss dear, we need to start heading home now," her father announced.

"Well, I guess this is where we call it a day," Yang chuckled.

"Yes," the white haired girl chuckled.

"Goodnight Ruby, Yang," she said as she turned her back.

"Night Weiss!" Ruby waved.

"Good night Weiss," Yang smiled.

Remembering the smile the heiress had on her face, the blonde proceeded to close the door. She exhaled as she leaned against it.

"What's wrong sis?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing," Yang smiled. "Now, let's go head to bed-"

"There you two are," said a voice from across the room. Yang froze.

"I've been looking for the birthday girl," Qrow smiled as he picked the girl up.

Quickly jumping to remove his sister from his clutches, she stopped. '_Calm down.'_

"Your grandmother called and she wanted to say happy birthday," the male smiled.

"Grandma called!?" Ruby said, feeling excited.

'_Grandma…?' _Yang thought in confusion.

"Let's go talk to her," Qrow said as she began to move away from the blonde. Looking back one more time, he smirked at her. "Oh and Yang, you can head up to bed now. I'll be sure to drop Ruby off after we're down."

Yang could feel her blood begin to boil; something about his smile disturbed her.

Walking away into the kitchen, Yang kept a close eye to her younger sister. Receiving a wide smile from the redhead, the blonde returned one as well.

Standing alone, the blonde shook her head at the thoughts that were swimming through her mind. "I need some sleep… I'm just tired…"

Walking up the steps of the stairs, Yang could feel her eyelids become heavy, making her body movements sluggish. _'Just a little further…'_ she thought.

Watching the figures in front of her become distorted, the blonde fell on the ground below her.

…

"Momma, what's wrong…?" asked a young girl. Standing next to a hunched over woman crying, the little blonde grew concerned.

"I-it's nothing Yang," the woman smiled through her tears. "J-just grown up stuff."

"What kind of grown up stuff…" Yang quietly asked.

The woman smiled at her younger daughter's curiosity. She picked the girl up and sat her on her lap.

"Yang, you know your grandmother right…?" the woman asked.

"Yes, grandmother. What about her…?" the girl asked. She grew frantic upon seeing her mother's distressed face.

"Yang, this will be very hard for me to tell you but, your grandmother… she died today." the woman silently cried.

"Grandma… is dead…?" the blonde girl said, trying to process the information.

"Yes," her mother weeped. "She passed away today from living such a long and happy life," her mother tried to smile.

"Grandma… is dead…" the girl repeated.

….

Slowly opening her eyes to be faced with the wall in front of her, Yang widened her eyes at the place she had fallen asleep on: the stairs.

"When did I-"

"S-stop, uncle Q-Qrow, p-please stop!" screamed a voice from within the kitchen. Yang widened her eyes. This voice, it was her sister's. Quickly running down the stairs with all her speed, the girl fell down on the last step. Quickly getting up, she ran over to the kitchen, clenching her fists with all her might. If her sister was in trouble, how could she help her? Her uncle was a certified hunter, he was surely much stronger than her.

How exactly would she help her? How would she call for help? How would she defend herself? How would she save her? '_**HOW!?'**_

Going inside the kitchen, the young blonde stopped in her tracks, eyes widened at the scene.

Hovering over her sobbing, unclothed sister was her uncle. '_She was crying, he was hurting her, I failed.' _

'_I failed to protect her...' _

"Y-Yang! P-please help!" the crying redhead shouted as she kicked around.

"Hold still Ruby!" yelled the uncle. "Hold still before I fucking kill you and your sister!" he shouted in a voice that could be classified as demonic.

_'What do I do, what do I do, what do I do.'_

The redhead had stopped her movements and stood still as she sobbed. "Y-you'll kill u-us…?"

"Yes," he smirked as he trailed his hand down the girl's cheek. "Just stay silent and I'll let you two go…" he whispered as she began to plant small kisses on her cheek.

Yang stood still. Why couldn't she move… she was right there…

"P-please don't k-kill Yang…" Ruby sobbed. "Mom and dad are coming home soon… I don't want them t-to be sad…"

Yang could feel a burning sensation erupt throughout her body, feeling an extreme heat coat her body. She could feel something snap and twist inside of her.

"That's right… just stay still," Qrow chuckled.

The redhead shivered uncontrollably as she continued to weep.

"You're a big girl now, you need to learn to like this," Qrow continued to say as he trailed his hand across the girl's stomach.

"Y-Yang…" Ruby kept repeating over and over again.

What are you going to do…? '_She needs me… but I failed…. she's calling my name…. but I failed…..' _

The blonde could feel her sanity leaving, her sense of self control. She could feel a fog cloud over her eyes. Steam began to arise from her body. This feeling, it was overwhelming… she felt powerful almost.

Looking at the counter next to her, the blonde's half red and glowing eyes came across a large, sharp object. She smiled widely as she moved her steaming hand to it. Grabbing it, she saw that the plastic around it was melting.

'_This feeling… it… feels good...'_

Looking back at the male who was now picking at his belt, the blonde began to walk toward him slowly.

"Now, hold still Ruby. If you move around now, this will hurt," the uncle said. The girl under him looked terrified; she began to move around violently.

"I said **HOLD STILL**," her uncle warned as he held her hips down.

Yang grew closer, gripping the object in her hand tighter.

"Y-Yang! H-help!" Ruby screamed. Her uncle covered her mouth with his hand.

"I told you to be quiet or I'll kill the both of you!" he threatened. Still shuffling under his touch, Ruby looked away.

"That's right, just hold still no-"

He stopped talking and removed his hand from the girl's mouth. Ruby noticed that her uncle had stopped trying to get closer. Looking past the tears in her eyes, she looked at his face to see his eyes still. Her eyes widened after seeing a trickle of blood flow down the corner of his mouth.

"I knew something was off about you uncle Qrow," chuckled a voice from behind.

Slowly turning his head to the source, his eyes widened at the sight.

Yang smiled at his reaction. She proceeded to pull out the object from his back. He fell down on his back.

"You know, you did come off as a pedo when we first met," Yang smiled. Growing closer to the terrified man, Qrow tried to move back.

"Who're you running from?" Yang grinned. "I mean, the bad guy here is you, no?"

She gripped the object harder, making part of her semblance fuse with the knife. Qrow kept moving back as he saw the object begin to glow red as steam surrounded it.

"W-what the hell are you…!?" the male shouted, feeling terrified. He observed her features; they were completely different from what she was before. They were almost demon like.

'_Mom was right, it does feel like I'm cloud nine,'_ she smiled.

She looked at the face her uncle was making; something about it made her feel alive, excited even.

"Now uncle…" she smiled widely, showing her sharp canines. "I see you were hurting my sister, so I guess that means I can do the same right?"

"Y-Yang stand back!" the uncle yelled. He coughed violently. "I-I'll call the police!"

"Call the police…?" Yang said quietly to herself. She looked up to see her younger sister cowering in the corner, looking back at her as if she was the bad guy. Yang's stare grew cold.

She looked back at the male. "Because of you… my sister thinks I'm sort of monster now…"

She began to move closer. "She probably won't look at me the same… she probably thinks I'm a murderer," she raised the knife. Qrows eyes grew wide. "She won't be my happy sister anymore… all because of you…" she whispered.

"Ya-ang wait!" the male cried. Looking up as her stare was surrounded by creases, hatred infused in her glowing, angry eyes, she snarled.

"**ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"** she shouted as she swung down the knife into his stomach.

**"GAH!"** the uncle screamed as hot metal plunged into him.

"**RUBY HATES ME NOW!"** she swung again, covering her hands in scarlet.

The male coughed up blood as the blonde continued to swing the blade.

"**BUT YOU! Y-YOU TRIED TO HURT HER!"** Yang screamed. As her thoughts were filled with the image of her uncle trying to force Ruby under his control, she applied even more pressure with every hit.

"**YOU'RE THE MONSTER!" **she said with another swing. At this point, she was now feeling the insides that once resided in her uncle.

"**NOT ME! YOU'RE THE MONSTER!" **she yelled. Looking into lifeless eyes as her hatred burned more and more, she finally stopped after losing her breathe. Heaving deeply as she looked at the mess before her, she dropped the knife and looked at the mirror across her.

Ruby had no idea what was happening. Her uncle's actions, her sister in front of her, what she had done, she couldn't process it all.

The redhead held her knees tightly as she looked at what had become of her sister. Hair drenched in blood, face, hands, body covered in it as well. Steam was coming off of her body at a rapid pace, making the smoke go up at the ceiling. The fire alarm went off, followed by a telephone call.

She trembled furiously as her eyes led her to her sister's expression. As her eyes laid upon it, she couldn't take it anymore. Feeling overwhelmed at the events that occurred, the redhead passed out.

Yang looked at the mirror in front of her. Her eyes widened when she looked at herself. What a sight she had become.

Holding her face, she was terrified at the expression she was making. How distorted it had become, how demonic, evil she looked. Her eyes were fully red, her skin covered in her uncle's blood. The fire alarm still surrounded around her.

She looked over to her younger sister to see that she was asleep. '_Good… she doesn't have to see me like this...'_ Yang smiled weakly. Falling on her knees, drenching them with her uncle's blood, she fell to the ground, awaiting for help to arrive.

But before the girl could close her eyes, the blonde smiled. '_This feeling… it felt… good...' _

xxx

'_Ah yes… second strike… that was a pretty awesome day,'_ the blonde grinned as she hummed. She looked over to her younger sister,_ 'Thank goodness she forgot...'_ Looking at the classroom clock, she widened her eyes at the time. '_Five more minutes!?' _

Looking at her paper with the utmost focus, she silently laughed. '_What the hell am I worried about?'_

"Alright class, please turn in your papers before you leave!" announced the old professor. The blonde got up from her seat and placed two sheets of paper on Port's desk.

"I see you wrote a lot Ms. Xiao Long," the teacher said in a jolly manner.

"Yup, just had a lot to talk about, you know," she winked.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to reading your paper," he said.

Yang smiled as she began to walk out the door, waiting for the rest of her teammates to arrive.

Running outside with her girlfriend to her side as well as her partner, Ruby looked to see Yang leaning against a wall.

"Jeez, what took you guys so long," the blonde joked.

"Well excuse me for wanting to put my name on my paper," Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms. Yang smiled at her gesture; she coiled her arms around her waist.

"Man, you're so cute," Yang grinned.

"W-wha!-" the heiress blushed.

"Hey Yang, what did you write about?!" Ruby asked her older sister.

"Hm…? Oh I just wrote about an old friend," the blonde continued to smile.

"An old friend?" Ruby questioned. "Who?"

Yang looked at the hallway before her, "Just someone I used to know and owe my thanks for."

"Oh well, what's their name?" Ruby asked.

Yang could feel her smile turn into a smirk. "Well, I didn't know his real name, but I used to call him Lil T," the blonde chuckled.

"Lil T…?" Ruby asked herself.

"Who and what is this friend to you?" Weiss quickly asked, irritation behind her voice. Yang smiled and squeezed the girl harder.

"Ah, is someone jealous~" the blonde teased.

"N-no!" Weiss retorted as she blushed.

Chuckling, the blonde looked back to her sister.

"So sis, what did you write about?" she asked.

Ruby smiled widely as she looked off into the distance.

"I wrote about when we were still young and we were living with uncle Qrow."

Yang let go of her girlfriend and stood in the middle of the hallway.

"You what ?" Yang asked, making sure her demeanor wasn't compromised.

"Yang is something wrong…?" asked the raven haired girl.

Yang could feel herself begin to sweat. '_Did she… '_

"I wrote about uncle Qrow and us… I was kinda curious this morning when I received a letter from him. I kinda miss him and wish he would visit, but he wrote that mom, dad and him were all on a very important mission," Ruby said.

"I see," Yang smiled as she exhaled. "Well, I hope you wrote that I miss him too."

"Yeah," Ruby grinned.

"Well then," Weiss began as she started to walk off. "Let's head over to second period now."

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby saluted. She clasped her hand with the raven haired girl next to her. "Come on Blake, let's go!"

Blake smiled at the girl in return.

Watching as her teammates walked in front of her, Yang's stare reflected emptiness.

'_As long as I can see Ruby smile...'_ the blonde grinned, '_then I'll keep telling lies.'_

She began to walk forward, "Hey, wait up you guys!" she grinned widely.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, telling lies in order to protect her sister :') so sweet! x) Well, writing Freezerburn makes me feel like Yang, it's something so wrong... but feels so right! xD I'm kidding of course :P Again, I apologize to those who expected some Bumblebee, but my jackass had to get diagnosed with Freezerburn fever and I switched the pairings -_- Ladybug will be here though, and I know ya'll like that ;) Well, hopefully... So um... yeah... bunch of shtuff happened, I wanted to upload this on Halloween day, but then I got too turnt and well- jkjkjk xD I'm only kidding xD Please don't think I do drugs. I'm too cool for drugs ;) Jk, I'm lame. Oh and since I watched wayyy too many conspiracy videos as well as video game kinda things (you know, like creepy pasta based, creepy easter eggs, etc) I put Yang's quote "Who're you running from" from that one scary as fuck easter egg in that Gameboy Color Photo thingy. Yeah, you know which one ;) Ah, I spent this weekend doing nothing but watch that kind of stuff... Anyways, I hope ya'll liked it, give Freezerburn some chansa (is that how you say "chance" in Spanish? :) Look at me, I'm 100% Hispanic but my Spanish sucks (I'm that Mexican who took three years of Spanish in high school -_-) Hey, but I can speak it well! Well, Spanglish... Anyways... I guess I'll see ya'll next time ;) Fav, follow, or review if you liked the madness and chiz ;) and until next time! ^_^/ Hasta luego! (Nailed it ;) *puts on sunglasses*)**

**My Halloween treat to you: Just learned yesterday that "Glade" (you know, that air freshener) spells "Ebola" backwards on the mirror. Yup, slept like a charm last night... jk, don't let it get to you x) Conspiracies are just a fake thingy majigys that thrill us for fun. Well, for me it is...**

**OH WAIT UP! WAIT UP! YA'LL I ALMOST FORGOT! A VERY BIG SUPER DUPER BIG THANK YOU TO MY VERY CLOSE FRIEND ON THIS SITE AND IN LIFE, KIRA OF DARKNESS! BRUUHHH, YOU'RE LEGIT (MEANING YOU'RE COOL). Holy crap dude, I come across your stories and I see that freaking huge shout out!? Um, thank you very much brosev!? Seriously dude, thank you so much for remembering, you're the best :) That seriously made my day :) And well, if you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed the craziness and I hope that you know that you're fudgin' awesome ;)**


End file.
